Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clustered storage systems and, more specifically, to maintaining unique object identifiers in a clustered storage system
Background Information
A storage system typically includes one or more storage devices, such as disks, into which information (i.e. data) may be entered, and from which data may be obtained, as desired. The storage system (i.e., node) may logically organize the data stored on the devices as storage containers, such as files, logical units (luns), and/or aggregates having one or more volumes that hold files and/or luns. To improve the performance and availability of the data contained in the storage containers, a plurality of nodes may be interconnected as a cluster configured to provide storage service relating to the organization of the storage containers and with the property that when one node fails another node may service data access requests, i.e., operations, directed to the failed node's storage containers.
A data set identifier (DSID) is utilized as a cluster wide identifier for volumes. Illustratively, each DSID is associated with a particular instantiation of a volume, e.g., mirrors, etc. In the event of cluster to cluster communication referencing a volume (or other data object), it is possible that a volume from a first cluster and a volume from a second cluster may have been assigned identical DSIDs. This collision between two different volumes having identical DSIDs may result in error conditions during inter-cluster operations.